The Panther
by BornToBeWeird
Summary: she calls herself The Panther. she slips in at night, and by morning she's gone. no one knows who she is... but they know what she'll do. better explained inside. warning:scary


**Let me explain something. This story was written for an extra credit assignment. We had to write a scary story… and this is what I came up with. Its about a sadistic murderer from 2082 who goes back in time. This has nothing to do with Kickin' It…but since it was already written I decided to just put it on here…so tell me how you like it… REVIEW! I LOVE YOU PEEPS!**

THE PANTHER

The wind blew my hair softly into my face as I smiled, watching the person from a distance. Some people may call me sadistic. I call myself powerful. The human race is disgusting, disturbing, even though I am a human myself. I plan to kill each and every human, or as many as I can. But it's hard, not because killing people is hard, but because of the year. Today is March 19, 2082. Time travel has been invented, but it will be tricky to get the machine. I know exactly when I'll go back to. 1692. Plenty of people were killed then. And now I can add to the list of people.

The person pulled their coat around them tighter. I didn't know the person, I couldn't even tell the gender. But something about the person irritated me. So the person had to go. I snuck up behind them, sliding my knife silently from my belt. I liked to watch people in pain, to see them suffer. The person turned around, sensing my presence. It seemed to be a boy, about fifteen. This was going to be fun. I smiled, watching the boy's face. He would never believe I could do this. Maybe it's because I'm blonde, maybe it's because I'm short, probably because I'm a girl. Anyway I slowly dragged the side of the knife against his arm, scaring him. Oh he is probably terrified right now. His heart racing, palms sweaty, and shaking. I turned the knife over so the blade was touching his skin. I pushed slightly, creating a small cut. The boy gasped in surprise and pain. It irritated me. I couldn't stand it. I pushed the knife sharply into his arm, causing him to drop to ground and tears to fall. I knew he was fighting the impulse to scream. Screaming is not tolerated in this time, you will be thrown in jail, even if it was self-defense.

I watched him struggle while I smirked. Poor him, not. I climbed on top of him so he couldn't get away and took the knife out of his arm. Blood poured out, hot and wet, red against the brown of the ground. I made several cuts across his face, not to injure but to cause pain. If I only wanted people dead I could do it in a second with all this technology. But I like to see people suffer. It makes me feel like I rule over them.

When I started to get bored with the boy's tears and soft whimpering, with my clothes getting destroyed, I slit his neck, ending him. His last expression was shock.

I got up swiftly. I had few moments to spare before I had to get out of here. I cleaned my knife off and put it back in my belt. I looked around to make sure there were no traces of me left. There were none. Then I silently made my escape in the darkness, unseen by anyone.

I do not have a name. If I ever did, it is long forgotten. I call myself The Panther. Why? Because panthers are dark as night, and powerful, like me. I began to think of how I could possibly get a time machine. There are only two in existence. Lucky for me, one happens to be right in this city. I knew it belonged in the basement of Sir Peter Paul. This man was a great scientist, he helped invent the machine. No doubt that it's going to be hard to get to it. I smiled as I devised a plan. _Yes_ I thought. _ Yes. _

I decided to wait until the next night to spring my plan into action. I am a creature of the night, I sleep during the day. I am like a vampire, or an owl. Otherwise known as nocturnal. I fell asleep close to dawn in bliss. My plan was going to work wonderfully. I knew it.

When I woke up it was time to put my plan in action. Sir Peter Paul lived in the middle of the city, in a huge mansion. When I got there I straightened my outfit and fixed my hair and makeup. I walked up to the guards and smiled.

"Heyy there" I said, putting on the dumb blonde act.

"What are you doing here?" guard number one asked.

"I heard that there were tours to see the super cool time machine! Am I too late?" I asked innocently

Guard number two obviously checked me out. Eww. I heard him not-so-secretly whisper into the other guard's ear "let her in, she's pretty"

I smiled and batted my eyelashes. _Yes!_ I thought. They let me through, but only into the basement, and they stayed behind me the entire time. _Its ok_ I told myself _I can work around this._

We reached the time machine. I couldn't believe how big it was. _How was I going to work this thing?_

"Uhm how does this time machine work exactly?" I put the act back on.

Guard number one huffed. "Well you see, you program the date in this little thing right here. I'll show you, give me a date"

"June 30, 1692" I said, after pretending to think. He programed the date in.

"Then you press this green button as you sit in this chair. And that's it" the guard continued.

"And how would you get back to this time?" I asked

"you take this contraption here" he said, holding up a small device "you put the date you want to go to, a.k.a. the day you left and it will bring you back."

"Thank you" I said smiling. I drew a silent gun without them noticing. Normally I would torture them with a knife first, but I just needed them out of my way, and dead was the quickest way.

I fired at one guard then the other. They were dead before they understood what happened. I grabbed the device and jumped in the chair. Then I pressed the green button and closed my eyes, unsure what will happen.

I felt like something was pulling me apart little by little. Then snatching all the pieces and gluing them together. Then suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes. I was met by horse carriages and trees. Cobblestone roads and small houses. I was in 1692. It worked.

I looked down at myself, my clothes would stand out. I also needed a fake name. The Panther probably wasn't a good name.

I spotted a woman about my height and weight walking lone on the road. I came up behind her and covered her mouth and dragged her into the woods. "I'm going to uncover your mouth, and you will not scream. Understood?" I said into ear. She nodded.

I let her go. She spun around facing me. Her clothes were downright ugly. But this is what people of this time wore.

"w-who a-are y-y-you?" she said stuttering almost all of her words

"It does not matter. But may I ask your name?" I tried to be polite. But I needed her clothes so I could fit in and I don't have time for chit-chat.

"Maria" she said softy. "Maria Penn."

I smiled "that's a wonderful name" then I took the silent gun out and shot her in between the eyes. I love using the knife as my favorite torture and killing item, but I wouldn't want blood on the clothes I am going to wear, would I?

I hid her body well, and then stole her clothes. I walked out, trying to imitate the speech and accents of the people. _This is going to be easy_.

That night, I went out on a killing spree. The screams of innocent people were music to my ears. The blood splattered on my hands and clothes was like a work of art. I was having the time of my life, and I loved it. I didn't bother storing away the dead bodies or trying to hide them. Let people find them and let them be warned. They are next. I will not leave until the beating heart of everybody has stopped and been silenced. So it is only a rock, used to be full of life but empty and cold when I am finished. Sometimes, I like to rip the heart out of the ribcage and tear it apart with my hands. Letting them and their spirit know, I am superior. No one can get past me. They will all be dead.

I was woken early in the morning, and it definitely aggravated me. Whoever was responsible was next to go. I went outside, the peaks of dawn showing. I yawned. _Now what had woken me?_ I found the source. It was a group of people who looked angry. They were standing by a stake and one man was tied to it. Everyone else had torches and was cheering. The man was pleading, his voice traveled to me. I went over to the crowd to watch.

"I am not a witch." The man was saying. "Please! My children cannot be left fatherless! Let me go! I beg of you!"

A witch? Ha! If anyone here was capable of witchcraft it would be me. I have traveled from the future right into the Salem Witch Trials. I can kill all I want, then pick a random bystander and blame it on him or her. This was absolutely _Marvelous_!

He was set ablaze from a torch. His screams filled the air. _Nothing like an early morning killing to start your day!_ I thought cheerfully. His eyes locked mine. And I knew he knew. I was not from this time, and I was responsible for all the dead the past night. This made me enjoy watching his eyes burn out of their sockets even more. He was finally left as nothing more than ashes and it was absolutely beautiful to me.

Death. The dead. Dying. Killing. Murdering. Sadistic. Torturing. When I was a little kid, I never thought I would grow up like this. Always having the urge to rip out the throat of some random person. Like an animal. But once, I had seen a hover car fall out of the sky and crush someone. I was also there when they pulled the car off the person. The bloody mess that was left excited me. And I needed more.

I went out killing that night too. But as I entered the third house something was amiss. When I had finished with the two children I entered the parents' bedroom. I killed the woman there slowly, loving her painful screams and admiring how nicely the blood was spattering. But there was not a husband to go with the woman. _Where could he be?_ I wondered.

"Come out come out, wherever you are." I sang softy, letting my keen eyes wander the room. I then heard the click of a gun from behind me. I froze. _ I'm caught!_ I was never caught. I was The Panther. I was uncatchable. I was invincible. And I'm going to show someone that.

I turned. The husband to the woman was standing there, looking confident as he held the gun.

"You witch!" he yelled. "You deserve painful death for all the harm you have caused to this town. You will pay. Your kind is not tolerated here. Or anywhere!" he then grabbed me, while still keeping a firm hand on his gun. I was dragged outside. _What now? _

I figured out my answer. There was a crowd around the stake, looking excited. And the stake was empty. It was for me. Someone acquired some ropes. And my wrists and stomach were tied to the stake.

"Any last words before we rid of you forever?" someone asked, sneering.

"I will come back. As a spirit. I will haunt you. I will murder you in your sleep as you dream. You children shall be taken and killed! And I will have my revenge. Be warned. You can never rid me from your soul. I will be here forever!" I finished with a flourish.

The people looked scared. _Excellent!_ Then a brave soul stepped forward and said "never witch!" and set me to fire. I wish I could say it burned, but the second the fire touched me, I hit the device to send me back. I felt that pain again and I closed my eyes.

I reopened them. I looked around confused. This was not 2082. The clothes were overrated and tacky, the people were obnoxious. I didn't know what time period I was in. I looked down at the device. 2012, is what it read. _Oh good!_ I thought. I'll do some killing while I'm here.

Because no one can get rid of The Panther. Many have tried. All have died. I cracked my knuckles as I picked up my belt of killing supplies. 2012 will be an interesting year for me to kill people in. it shall be different than what I'm used to. Now beware. I could be right behind you at the moment, my knife ready. I will lean forward and whisper in your ear "The Panther has arrived." You will not make it out of my grasp alive. I am coming for you. The Panther always gets what she wants. And what I want right now is to kill you. So, sweet dreams tonight! I know I will star in them. And tonight The Panther will kill. I'm coming.

THE END


End file.
